First Date
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Set the Friday after the excerpt 'Kissed' by Cassie herself on Tumblr. My take on Malec's first date!


**Prompted by ****_xander-lightwood _****on Tumblr. This was soo much fun to write, although it took me quite a while. I hope you like it, and have fun!**

* * *

Alec sat on his bed, nervously fiddling with his fingers, waiting for the right time. He was nervous to the point of nausea, and he had no idea yet how to sneak out of the Institute. He had no desire to run into Jace or his parents and have to explain himself. But he couldn't just get up and leave. They were bound to look for him.

Oh God, was this even a good idea? How did he imagine this would go? Why had he asked Magnus out in the first place? God, this was stupid.

He jumped up and looked at his mirror image. Magnus had asked him not to wear anything too fancy, and also to not worry about a thing. The Warlock apparently know exactly what to do. So he'd put on his black jeans, a white shirt with a V-neck and his black leather jacket. He hoped it was good enough.

He would pale in comparison to Magnus, of course, but who wouldn't? No one could ever compare to Magnus.

And now he sounded like a moron in love. He had to contain himself. It was his first date _ever,_ he was allowed to be nervous, but he shouldn't make himself believe that this was more than just a fling. He couldn't. The Warlock had seen his fair share of love in his life. This was probably not much more than a fling to him. A little bit of fun to get through the years.

Alec was probably a nobody.

As always.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard a soft knock on his window, and he spun around to face it. He couldn't believe his eyes. Magnus _fucking_ Bane was sitting in front of his window, a huge smirk on his face, and his yellow eyes shining like a cat's. "_Magnus_?" Alec mouthed, his eyes wide with surprise as he opened the window.

"Hello, Alexander." The Warlock jumped inside gracefully, cat-like, as all of his movements were. The yellow eyes lazily looked up and down his body, and Alec shifted uncomfortably. "You look stunning."

"D-don't call me that." Alec muttered, stumbling to find the right words. "And thanks. You too, as always." It wasn't a lie. Magnus had pants on for a change, and good-looking ones at that; tight-fitting, deep-red leather, _perfect_ for Magnus Bane. To top that off was a fairly plain white button up shirt; Alec shifted uncomfortably; all he wanted to do was rip those buttons off that shirt. It fitted the Warlock perfectly. Over that was a straight black jacket, and Alec smiled a little. The Warlock looked absolutely perfect.

"I apologize, _Alec, _I will try and remember." The Warlock said, grinning lazily. "Are you ready?"

"I have no idea how to explain my absence."

Magnus smiled, opening the window again. "Don't worry about that, darling. I got it covered." He stepped out the window, and Alec gasped…but Magnus didn't fall, he just simply floated in the air. Laughing at Alec's astounded expression, he extended a hand to the Shadowhunter. "Coming?"

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, nervously.

"I'm 800 years old, Alec. Don't worry, I got you." Hesitantly, Alec slid his hand in Magnus's and stepped on the window sill. He felt himself tremble, but the Warlock's hand around his was warm and soothing. "It's okay, Alec." said Magnus softly, his smile easing Alec's nerves. "Just step off. I got you, I promise I won't let you fall."

Alec looked at the Warlock, who looked not the least bit uncertain of himself, and he took a leap of faith. Literally. He bumped into Magnus chest with a gasp, and closed his eyes briefly. Not once did the feeling of falling overcome him. He opened his eyes and looked down, astounded. "Wow."

"See?" Magnus said, and Alec was suddenly very aware of the Warlock's hands on his back, the strong arms wrapped around him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." said Alec. "Yeah, I'm okay. This is…This is marvellous." He was floating, actually floating above the ground and it felt wonderful. He felt suddenly free of all his inhibitions.

"This is just the beginning."

Alec looked back at Magnus, and when their eyes locked they were both stunned for a moment. Yellow and blue, two primary colours, sparking against each other either way. "So…ehm…" Alec cleared his throat. "What is the plan?"

"I'm taking you somewhere. Somewhere no Shadowhunter has ever been before. Somewhere only Warlocks come, usually."

Alec's head cocked to the side in question, his interest spiked. "Really?"

"Really. Hold on." Magnus grabbed him tighter and Alec leaned into the body of the Warlock. They ascended quickly, making Alec's stomach drop and breath leave his lungs in one blow. Then solid ground was beneath his feet, and he disentangled himself from the Warlock. Magnus smiled at him softly. "Come with me." He entwined his fingers with the Shadowhunter's and pulled him away from the Institute. Alec's stomach was coiling with nerves and excitement. He had no idea where Magnus was taking him, but it wasn't very normal, that was one thing that was certain about this whole situation.

"Magnus, where are you taking me?"

"A kind of…club."

A strange feeling of doom came over Alec. Magnus wouldn't take him to a gay-club, would he? He was so not ready for that! But Magnus laughed at his expression. "Don't worry, Alec, it's nothing strange or uncomfortable. I know you're new to the dating area."

Alec bit his lip, not sure if he should trust a word this eccentric man was saying. He was the most sarcastic and ironic person (Jace not included) Alec had ever met, and God knew he liked to play around. In the end Alec decided just to trust the Warlock. What did he have to lose?

They were in a more secluded area of Brooklyn now, and Alec could honestly say he'd never been here before. The buildings were lower, more huddled together, and it would've been darker, were it not for all the light explosions around them. Everywhere Alec looked he saw Warlocks performing the most beautiful Magic he had ever seen. Even more, he had never seen so many Warlocks together. He hadn't even known so many _existed_in this world. He gaped with open mouth how a female Warlock with long pink hair and hands of which the fingers were glued together like a fish's fins conjured up a bright purple flame with one finger and shot it up high in the air. Alec followed the flame with his eyes, and gasped as it exploded into millions of colours, many of which he didn't have names for. The Warlock received a lot of applause for her work, and she smiled gracefully.

"Magnus, what _is_ this place?"

"This is where Warlocks from all over the world come together one week each year to show off their Magic."

"I've never been here before."

Magnus snickered, and Alec felt the cat's eyes on his body as he gazed all around him, trying to see as much as he could. "Of course you haven't. You can't come here unless a Warlock brings you."

"How? I don't even know where we are. Wow."

"I'm sorry, it's all a bit overwhelming. I'm taking you to one club, one Warlock club. It'll be less of an overwhelming experience. I promise." Magnus held Alec's hand tightly as he lead him through the small, colourful streets, to a somewhat larger building. Magnus flashed his catlike grin and they were allowed entrance immediately.

The 'club' was dark on the inside, but it was flashing with Magic in all colours and sorts. There was music, soft but melodious and compelling. Alec felt Magnus's hand clasped around his tightly, warmth radiating through their hands and through his entire body. It felt wonderful. Magnus lead him up a flight of stairs, and into a separate booth. "Welcome, Alec Lightwood, to Club _Magia Spectaculi_." Magnus said, trying and succeeding to sound impressive."It's a lame name, but here we can all be ourselves." The High Warlock of Brooklyn offered the Shadowhunter a seat, and took a seat next to him. "There's a show starting in less than 2 minutes."

"A _show_?" Alec said, incredulous. He could hardly fathom any of the wondrous things happening around him, the lights, the music, even Magnus himself was somehow different, new. More like himself. Alec could see why. He didn't have to hide here. No one would ever look strangely at him for his yellow eyes here. No one would ever judge his strange choice of appearance.

Magnus nodded in response. "Yes. Every night a High Warlock performs his greatest Magic, the most beautiful Magic he has ever produced."

"To what end?" Alec asked, and immediately wanted to smack himself. He knew Magnus. Magic wasn't always a means to an end.

Magnus burst out laughing, as Alec had expected him to. "My darling, there is no end but the pleasure of those watching. It is simply to appreciate the beauty of our Magic, to never forget that our abilities aren't always used to fight or to steal things we need."

"Sorry." Alec murmured, blushing slightly.

"Hey." Magnus put a hand on his arm, and Alec looked up reluctantly. The Warlock's eyes bore no resentment for his statement, just gentle amusement. "Don't apologize for asking questions. There's nothing stupid about asking questions on things you know little about. That's how we learn." Alec smirked, his face burning, however not with shame. Magnus had hooked a finger behind Alec's v-neck and pulled him closer. "I must say, I've missed you the last couple of days. None of your moronic friends gave me any reason to come to you, nor did I give you any reason to come to me." the Warlock whispered, and Alec shivered as warm breath ghosted past his face.

"I've missed you, too."

Magnus smiled and leaned in, but just before their lips touched, a low chime startled Alec half to death and the Warlock groaned softly. "It's about to begin. Too bad." He reclined back in his chair, and Alec righted himself immediately, his heart beating incredibly fast and his breath speeding. "You're going to enjoy this."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, my fellow Warlocks and dear visitors. Welcome, to tonight's show. I will not bore you with my name, and nor do you need it, so without further ado…here is the High Warlock of Paris, Monsieur Corbyn Sinclair._" Alec half-expected applause, but thankfully, he didn't decide to clap, because what followed was dead-silence. Then lights sprang on, and a dark-skinned Warlock with bat wings stood in the middle of some sort of arena. Everywhere Alec looked were boxes like the one he and Magnus occupied, and when he looked down he saw dozens of other Warlocks and Downworlders.

"What is this place?" Alec whispered to Magnus. "Who is that?"

"That's the High Warlock of Paris. Incredibly egotistical, but amazing with magic."

"Do you ever perform?"

"God yes, of course I do!" Magnus smirked. "Come on, you know me! But I wanted to be _here_ to show you, to answer all your questions." Alec smiled, and deep down he was grateful for that fact. "Pay attention, this is going to be epic." Alec looked at Magnus, and saw how immensely at home he was in this place. That feeling crept onto him as well, and it relaxed him as well.

Alec looked back to the stage, where the French Warlock was slowly conjuring up colours and flames and bubbles of light and colours and sending it through the arena. Alec stared as one bubble drifted by him and he saw himself in it, a reflection. But he was different. Older. But also happy. He saw himself as an older, happier version. And next to him was Magnus, hugging him from behind with a big smile on his face. Before he could see how the Warlock looked, the bubble popped and Alec was left with an immense feeling of happiness and relaxation. He heard Magnus sigh, and he looked sideways to see the man relaxed and smiling himself, too. "Magnus, what was that?"

Magnus looked sideways, smiling. "The Mirror of Happiness. It shows one exactly what they need to see to be completely and totally happy."

Alec blushed heavily, remembering how Magnus had held him in the Mirror. "So it doesn't show the future or something?" he said, trying to sound light and uncaring.

Magnus smiled and looked at the Shadowhunter with his shining yellow eyes. "Do you want it to?" he asked. Alec didn't answer, strategically ignoring the question and waiting patiently for the answer he wanted. "It can be. It never shows one something impossible."

Alec half-smiled, relief sweeping over him. It could happen. Maybe there was some kind of future he and Magnus could have. "So what did you see?"

"I saw my greatest wish come true. I saw my friends and those I love most dear next to me." Magnus was still smiling, and Alec felt so safe and calm at that moment. "What did you see?"

Alec's eyes widened, he didn't have the heart to tell the Warlock what he actually saw. "I - ehm - I don't…"

"You don't have to tell me. I told you because I have lived my life lying and hiding, and all I want is just have one person in my life who I don't have to lie to or hide myself from." Magnus turned his entire body to Alec, and Alec felt his heart speed up. "I'd like that person to be you."

Alec felt Magnus's hand slide in his and their fingers intertwined as they looked at each other, momentarily forgetting all about the show. "Really?"

Magnus leaned forward, their faces inches apart. "Really. You've caught my attention, Alec Lightwood. You're special…different from anyone else. You seem to..get me. More than anyone else."

They stared at each other for a long time, blue clashing with yellow in the most intimate way, and Alec's stomach coiled with want and nerves. Magnus seemed to be lost in thought as his eyes were still locked with Alec's. His hand went up to touch Alec's face lightly, and Alec's eyes fluttered shut as he involuntarily leaned into the touch. "Alec…" Magnus whispered, and then quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I - uh…I don't want to rush things. I don't…" For the first time since Alec had known him, Magnus seemed to have no clue what to say or do.

Alec placed his on Magnus's, smiling softly. "It's okay. Let's just take it slow. Watch the show. I think this is beautiful."

Magnus smiled, stroking Alec's face softly one more time, before reclining back in his seat, a soft chuckle escaping the Warlock's throat. Alec leaned back again, thinking of yellow eyes and a future that he could have, while watching the spectacle in front of him. The French Warlock displayed really beautiful Magic throughout the rest of the show, but Alec's mind was constantly turning back to that image he'd seen in the coloured bubble. It was something he'd probably never forget. Two hours later, the French Warlock concluded his show with a firework of colours and sounds and lights and he received a thundering applause, in which Alec took part enthusiastically.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" Magnus asked, as they walked through the crowd towards the exit and onto the streets. Alec felt euphoric, because Magnus was holding his hand tightly, and it felt wonderful.

"Yes, it was amazing. Although I've never been on a date before, I must admit that _this_ wasn't what I pictured it would be." Magnus cocked his head. "It was definitely better than what I pictured." added Alec laughing, making the Warlock laugh, too.

"Good. That was the intent." They walked in silence for a long while as they left the Warlock area of New York and entered more familiar grounds of the city. When the Institute came in sight, Alec felt a strange reluctance. He didn't want this night to end yet. It'd been the best he'd ever had. "Tomorrow is my night." Magnus suddenly said, pulling Alec out of his thoughts. "To show off my Magnificent skills with Magic." he explained when Alec looked at him blankly, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "If you want to…you could come."

A surge of excitement rushed through Alec. To have the opportunity to see Magnus use his Magic for beautiful spectacles instead of healing the mortally wounded and conjuring up furniture… "I'd love to." he said, smiling brightly. It would be a pleasure to see, he was sure about that.

"And don't worry about your family. They won't miss you."

"Did you glamour my absence or something?"

"That's exactly what I did. Or more specifically, I enchanted your room so that anyone who'd go near it would forget that they needed to talk to you, or remember something more pressing." When Alec opened his mouth to protest, Magnus said, "Don't worry, it's harmless."

Alec bit his lip, and decided to rest his case. "Fine." They had arrived at the Institute entrance. Suddenly, Alec felt rather uncomfortable. What should he do now? What was the proper course of action? "See you tomorrow then?"

"Same time?" When Alec nodded, Magnus pulled him to him and hugged him. "I had a good time." he murmured in the Shadowhunter's shoulder.

Alec buried his face in the Warlock's shirt and inhaled deeply. "Me, too. It was wonderful and beautiful and nothing like I've ever experience before. Thank you."

Magnus pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Alec couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but then again, he'd agreed to take things slowly. He could handle slowly. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could handle anything else than slowly. "Well then, Alec Lightwood, see you tomorrow." The Warlock turned away, his hands buried deep in his pockets and he descended the stairs towards the street. When Alec turned around to open the front door, he heard Magnus's voice call out to him. "You never told me what you saw in that bubble!"

Alec grinned and called over his shoulder, "And someday I will…maybe." Magnus grinned a face-splitting grin and Alec could swear he heard the words 'challenge accepted' coming from the Warlock's lips, but then the latter had already turned around and vanished promptly out of sight. Alec bit his lip as he opened the door.

This was a night he wouldn't soon forget. And he already couldn't wait till tomorrow night.


End file.
